


Speak Only the Most Convenient Truths

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Dycedarg and Zalbag, The House Beoulve, and the swearing of fealty to the new prince.
Relationships: Dycedarg Beoulve/Ruvelia Atkascha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Speak Only the Most Convenient Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorpseBrigadier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/gifts).



Running his fingers through his beard, Dycedarg watched the proceedings with a detached air of confidence.

Some might say _superiority_ , but then he felt he was entitled.

Princess Ovelia was first in line to swear her allegiance to her infant nephew and the future King of Ivalice, as was only proper. He doubted it would quell _all_ dissent within the kingdom, but within the ranks that mattered it would go far.

Duke Larg was next in line, and the ceremony proceeded down the ranks from there.

At Dycedarg’s side, Zalbag stood in unease. Although few would know him well enough catch it, his posture was a touch too straight, and his attention _too_ rapt.

“Something troubles you, dear brother?” Dycedarg asked him, quietly enough as not to be overheard.

The tension in Zalbag’s jaw eased. Through sheer force of will, it seemed, rather than respite.

“Ramza ought to be here.”

In his heart, Dycedarg agreed. But Ramza _ought_ to have been many things, and in his time had managed to be none of them.

“Have you news of him, then?”

“None.”

Clasping his hands together in front of him, Dycedarg reflected on the matter. _Family_ was, after all, the most important thing in life. Ramza, it seemed, failed to understand that. As had their father. The effort to uphold their noble house into history had fallen squarely on him, and it was a duty he didn’t shoulder lightly.

“There is... another matter.”

“Oh?”

“There have been... rumors.” Zalbag picked his words carefully, “Regarding the His Majesty’s health, and the Her Majesty’s blessing.”

_And it only took this long for them to reach his ear?_

Dycedarg smiled tightly. His gaze didn’t stray from the princely bassinet.

“Say that a little louder, if you would; I don’t believe all of Her Majesty’s Court heard you.”

“I didn’t say I believed it,” Zalbag defended. “But it will be trouble, should it take root.”

“At ease, little brother. Everyone here knows the truth.”

Some, more than others.

“If any are foolish enough to doubt the faith of His Majesty,” he stated, matter of fact, “it is a matter to be dealt with in due time.”

The noble house ahead of them had pledged their loyalty to the new prince, and Dycedarg stepped forth from his place to do the same. He smiled and bowed to the throne and the power behind it. Omdoria acknowledged him graciously. The king was holding strong, but to someone who knew what to look _for_ , well... he wasn’t looking well at all.

Ruvelia coldly overlooked him.

There was gratitude for you.

But such was life.

One into which Orinus had only just been born.

Happily oblivious to the world, his place in it, and the sordid circumstances which brought him into it.

Dycedarg swore his part and turned away.

Zalbag stepped forward to take his place.

The pieces were falling into place, Dycedarg mused. And the future seemed very bright indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> ...well, I suppose that does make a kind of sense... XD


End file.
